


it's obvious

by trsh



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, i'm trying to find a tag that means "game within a universe" and i couldn't find anything, this is a fic about RGU characters playing smash don't get it twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trsh/pseuds/trsh
Summary: The strange world of Ohtori Academy is known for its primal, dated technology, so whenever a new toy to play with comes up, it's a big deal–and when it's something like a player-versus-player game that the most hyper-caring of the school can fight over, the importance doubles. Much like anything else she competes in, however, Utena seems almost destined to dominate everyone else at it...Prompt: "Utena AU with whatever media you were consuming last"





	it's obvious

**Author's Note:**

> **to people coming in from SSB:** if you've never watched RGU before, please watch it. it's not just one of the best animes to ever exist, it's one of the greatest pieces of media i've ever had the privilege of laying my eyes on, and the fact that a show from 1997 managed to tackle the topic of LGBTQ+ issues and abusive relationships so well when that sometimes seems almost too mature to try for even media in 2019 is incredibly telling of of well RGU nails it. that being said, there's going to be spoilers for that show (and some mentions of its less-settling themes), so be prepared for that.
> 
> **to people coming in from RGU:** in your continued unquenchable thirst for utena content, you are now forced to read me yammer on about my special interest for almost 1800 words. god help you.

In the final lands at the end of the universe, a prince is in danger.

His adventures so far had been fraught and fragile, against hammered ice tribes and giant blades wielded by muscled men, but never before has he had to face something so... _confusing_. A beast with no reason, agonizingly slow on the ground, yet flying towards him at speeds unthinkable when it flows through the air. Despite its small stature, its limbs seem to stretch to incredible lengths, far longer than any blade the prince had ever wielded, and yet the power from the limb's strikes never seems to waver.

He had fought against powerhouses before, certainly, but never against raw battles of endurance; the beast seems destined to not overwhelm him, but wear him down, and unfortunately for the prince's livelihood, it's working. The prince is beaten down, bruised and bloodied from what feels like hundreds of attacks, but the beast feels nothing, the very same, blank smile it entered battle with. 

The prince is unsure as to what to do. At the teetering edge of his last breath, he prepares one last attack, a direct stab in the hopes of piercing the beast. It's difficult to aim, his hands shaking in fear, but with an added twist of the wrist, he expends the very last of his energy, thrusting forward.

The prince pushes it further.

The beast pressed shield.

The beast's shield is broken.

The beast has now died at 30%.

"A-are you SERIOUS!?"

And with that, the brunette onion girl controlling the beast, in the middle of the observatory in Ohtori, has now thrown her controller in roughly the same direction the beast had gone.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Wakaba had been focused the entire game, but the conclusion to that game had completely shifted her mood. "I was about to win!"

"Jigglypuff dies when her shield's broken, silly." Utena's only played this game for a week or so, but she's so casually picked up on most of the little things that it's almost insulting. "It's obvious, isn't it?"

"That's not fair!" Wakaba's pouting is now getting to comical levels. "You cheated! Cheater, cheater, cheater!"

Utena leans back in her chair and shrugs. Wakaba huffs her way to the couch in the back of the room, where the others in the Student Council are awaiting their turn.

"So that makes... ten wins in a row, I think?" If Utena were even a hint less airheaded and unaware, everyone else in the vicinity would be eating her alive from frustration. "Uh, which one of you are next again?"

"Me, obviously." Juri sits herself down in front of the setup, plugging in her controller. "Don't assume you'll stand a chance this time."

"Yeah, yeah, just pick a character."

On a "work-related vacation" related to his transitioning into ownership of Ohtori Academy, Akio had stumbled upon a new kind of videogame console, a strange little slab that can be played both like a portable machine and connected to a television. Thinking it would be an interesting novelty for the students _(and definitely not for any other nefarious grooming purposes, definitely not no sir)_ , he brought it with him to the middle-school dorms, but even he was taken aback by the sheer popularity of one game in particular purchased alongside it, a simple party-slash-fighting-game mixture with various mascot characters.

Utena, naturally, has paired herself up with the most prince-like of all characters, Marth, along with a playstyle befitting her habit of trying to stab-thrust every time she's in a fight with a sword, and while she's technically not as graceful as the Hero-King, gracefulness hasn't ever won fights at any other point in her life, so why start now. Juri also would like to play Marth, but she was made into an embarrassment last time she tried against Utena, so she switches this time to Sheik in an attempt to throw her off.

Touga sits quietly in the back. He's not particularly _great_ at this game, but he's fine with that; he never started off very good at swordfighting either, but years of well-earned practice changed that. He can wait a bit to get better.

"Ugh."

Wakaba, in her infinite wealth of impatience, cannot, however.

"I said UGH!"

"I am acutely aware." Touga's still looking at the screen the game is being played on.

"Oh, c'mon, aren't you mad too?" Wakaba's trying to make a visibly obvious angry face; Touga flawlessly pretends to not notice. "She cheated against me! That's what cheaters do!"

Touga has heard about the cry of cheating from others online; in fact, a man once wrote an entire book about competitive play, how to win to the best of one's abilities, with a large chunk dedicated to those cries. The man referred to those people crying with an insult, "scrub", a word Touga's starting to feel quite fond of using as this girl next to him yammers on.

Touga is a loser, but not a sore loser. Should he fail, he'd prefer to fail with grace.

"That WAS dirty, though." Saionji, strangely, agrees. "Was there even any honor to it?"

"I know, right!?" Wakaba's feeling very satisfied, now. "Honestly, how could such a heroic prince do that? It's villainous!"

"It certainly is." Saionji is perhaps a little bit too in agreement, however, which confuses Touga. Surely, Saionji doesn't actually care?

Touga's eyes glance over to his hands. While it's not immediately obvious, he's actually writing something down in a small journal of some kind; Saionji's handwriting is hot garbage, but Touga's love to pry into people's personal writings taught him to read it well.

_Puff shield sucks_ , is what he can interpret. There's a terrible scribble of what he presumes is supposed to be Ike with long, wavy hair, poking at a shield with a small ball in it.

Ah, that's more in line with what Touga would expect.

Juri's already lost all three of her stocks, likely because she used a secondary that she barely knew. She's shaking in anger, because of course she is, and Utena sighs.

"Phew!" Utena starts to stretch her hands out. "That was a close one."

Juri, having lost while only taking one stock, takes the compliment the same way one would take a bat to the jaw, and leaves in suffering.

"Alright, who's up next?"

"Are you kidding me?" Nanami's half-lounging on Touga, trying to pretend she just doesn't care about playing when she actually just couldn't figure out how to jump. "You've already beaten all of us multiple times! Why do we let you stay on there?"

"Hey, 'loser stops playing' was your idea." She gestures towards Miki. "How about you?"

"I have to get back to studying, sorry." Miki's significantly worse at pretending, his brows seemingly furrowed right into his eyes.

"I would also prefer to pass, thank you." Touga's sincere, though. He'll take his loss, no need to rub salt into the wounds. "What about you, Saionji?"

"Make sure to poke shield with--eh?" Saionji's muttering his written words out loud, but stops when he realizes everyone's staring. "I-I mean, uh, I'll be fine for now. Just doing... homework."

"Homework?" Touga's eyebrow raises.

"Definitely homework!" Saionji's overly defensive, and nobody's buying it. "...I don't want to play right now, okay!?"

Utena just glances over at Wakaba, and gets a tongue stuck out at her in response. With that, she's out of opponents.

"Oh." She's almost disappointed. "I hope I didn't ruin anything."

"Miss Utena?" Anthy walks in, snacks in hand and monkey-mouse on shoulder, and notices Utena's poor form hiding her frown. "Did something happen?"

"I, uh, might've gotten everyone else to not want to play."

"I see." Anthy takes note of the kinda-cruddy controller next to the TV, that nobody else wanted to use. "Perhaps I could try to play?"

"Oh!" Utena perks up. "I mean, er, you don't have to, but..."

"Very well." Utena couldn't even finish her sentence before Anthy had already unwrapped the cord and plug the controller in. "I wonder who I should play?"

"Well, I mean, I'm not really sure which character is good or bad--"

Anthy already went and picked Pichu.

"W-wait, seriously?" Utena's confused. "I mean obviously pick what you want! I'm not wanting to be rude, but that's a joke character, right--"

"He's cute." Anthy's smiling. "Don't you think so, too, Chuchu?"

Chuchu tries to pose the same way Pichu is, and falls directly on his ass in response. 

"Pffft." Utena giggles a bit. "Okay, sure, he is! You should try him."

The character is picked, and the game begins. For a split moment, Utena wonders if she should at least try and explain the rules to Anthy, so she can kind of stand a chance--but then Anthy immediately runs forward.

_Well, okay, I should just throw something out._

The prince swings mildly, and almost on reaction, the little mouse weaves right away from it, before grabbing him. Seconds later, after ten different kinds of lighting strikes into him, the first stock is already gone.

Utena starts sweating.

Immediately, the prince tries again, a swing that is perhaps slightly safer, and again, like clockwork, he's punished for it. Up-air, grab, down-throw, up-air, back-air, downair, and a sudden smash attack guessing where he rolls, and so ends stock two. For a moment, Utena at least takes solace in the assumption that she did some damage, but then realized that the only damage Pichu had taken _was all self-caused_ , and the sweating only grows further.

Not like this. Utena's gotta try, at least.

Marth finally gets a grab, a few swings and a tipper smash. Pichu is thankfully light, so surely she only needs a hit or two to start coming back!

The prince chases the rat off-stage, prepared to strike. A quick stab, just like she had done every other time to save herself, and she'll be on her way to winning again. This is all she needs.

The prince pushes it further.

The rat pressed down on the C-stick.

The thrust misses, and the headbutt lands, sending him careening to the pit below.

And with that, the prince is dead.

The entire crowd behind the two start laughing, with Saionji's in particular being an ugly cackle, almost out of respect to how disgusting that was. Anthy smiles. Utena does not.

"Eh........" _What the hell just happened_ is now a rapidly repeating thought in Utena's head. "E-ehehehehe! I didn't know you played this before, Himemiya!"

"I haven't." Anthy smiles.

"Oh, don't be silly." Utena's trying to save face. "Your training had to have paid off so well! You couldn't have just figured all of that on the fly, right?"

"Of course I could." _Anthy smiles._ "It's obvious, isn't it?"


End file.
